


Dimension Change 5

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Dimension Change [6]
Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Dimension Change 5

“I think that’s everything,” Urara said heading to the checkout.

“Are you sure you don’t want me building anything?”

“Tsubasa, you’ve helped enough as is. Plus, I know you’ve been putting a lot of time into the two weddings.”

“Three couples, two weddings, one week,” Tsubasa sighed, “I still can’t believe Aniki found someone.”

“She’s an earth magician though so they work wonderfully together.”

“They do.”

“And Kai has liked Yuka for a long time. I am surprised they are doing a double wedding though.”

Tsubasa shrugged, “At least it’s convenient. And of course Hiromu and Youko seemed destined for each other. Surprised it took them this long. Though Rika probably had a say in it.”

“So that just leaves you and Hou-nee.”

“Yeah. And Ryuuji.”

“You know, maybe we could get Houka and Ryuuji together?” Urara suggested.

Her brother quickly shook his head in protest, “It would never work.”

Urara shrugged as she handed him the bags. She quickly grabbed her stomach, “I think it’s time.”

“Don’t you have a few more days?” He asked eyes wide.

“Well I thought so, but they don’t seem to agree.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just call Hikaru.”

Three hours later, Hikaru and Urara emerged into the magic room, each holding a small baby boy. Their parents followed behind.

“I’m so glad we know magic,” Urara sighed.

“They are so cute!” Houka approached.

“Magiel made it quick and easy, but I’m still exhausted.”

“So what are the names?” Kai wondered.

“The reason we wanted to keep the names a surprise is because we named them after you,” Hikaru informed.

Urara added, “This one is Houkai and the other is Tsukito.”

Makito was so overcome with emotion he almost cried. The other three just smiled and admired their new nephews.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMRRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMR

“Are you ready Hou-nee?”

“Yep! Houka is ready to party! Too bad I’m not on vacation like Kai and Aniki.”

“Get married and you can have a honeymoon too.”

They arrived at the venue and met up with Ryuuji.

“Sempai!”

“You look like you’ve been crying,” Jin laughed.

He quickly shook his head, “I’ve been waiting for them to get married for years now. It’s just so nice that they can have their own family after everything. Oh, the wedding is starting soon. Our seats are up front; we should probably sit down.”

The commander performed the wedding, which went by pretty quickly. There was a reception afterward. Jin and Kurorin spent most of their time together, letting the younger ones party.

“Is that Ryuuji and Houka dancing together?” The Commander wondered.

Jin’s eyes darted toward them, “No way.” He sighed, “Maybe Urara was right.”

Kurorin raised an eyebrow.

Jin chuckled, “Talking about how everyone is getting married, she suggested Ryuuji with Hou-nee. I told her no way.”

“Her fun personality could balance out his more serious side,” the other analyzed.

Jin just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink thinking how his family was growing weirder by the second.


End file.
